Prisoner
by goldenspringtime
Summary: What if Peter came back in a different way and he was more angry. No slash. Possessed Stiles!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Peter came back in a different way and he was more angry.

A/N: Slight supernatural crossover not any characters or plot lines just the type of demons.

He was back home now in Beacon Hills after having had to tear and climb his way out of where he had been and was currently going towards his target. It was night so no one noticed him as he went, he quickly found his target and flew into the window the occupant kindly had left open for him.

The occupant was currently sitting on at his desk leaning over a book. Peter dove in taking the occupant by surprise as he went down the occupants throat and slowly took the occupant over. After he had squashed down the occupant resistance, he opened his eyes, well the occupants eyes but he was controlling them, he was controlling his whole body. He stood up from the desk and walked out of the room and opened doors blindly until he found the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. His face didn't look any different from the last time he had seen him. His clothes too, the same plaid shirt with white undershirt with jeans. Peter smiled using the occupants mouth, he was going to rip them all apart and they would never suspect. After all who would suspect a human in a group of werewolves?

A/N: I wrote this to test the waters to see if people were interested in this. If people are it might take me a while to update again. And if no one is then I won't have to worry about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Warnings: Blood, gust, violence, and character death.

Alison was laying down on her bed starring up at her ceiling trying to fall asleep. When a ring penetrated the darkness. She rolled over and grabbed her phone from her beside table. She looked down at the name calling with a frown, but answered it anyway.

"Hello." Alison answered, fully prepared to hear Stiles spout something off on how unhappy Scott was without her. Instead all she got. Was a series of pants then.

"Alison! Alison! You finally answered!" then another set of pants.

"Stiles? What's happening what's wrong?" she sat up suddenly very alert.

"I'm only being chased by the alpha pack!" Alison was out of bed in a moment.

"Have you called Scott or Derek yet?"

"No of course not, because the first person I would call would be part of the family who hurt me to get information!" she winced at the reminder." I called them they wouldn't answer their freaking phones!"

"Where are you?"

"In the forest!"

"What are you doing there?" she asked.

"Taking a midnight stroll!" Stiles shouted sarcastically. Alison shook her head.

"The forest is huge. I'll never be able to find you there, are you close to somewhere you know."

"I'm not far from the Hale house. They seem to be corralling me there."

"Alright I be there in a moment." she hung up she quickly changed into some clothes better suited for this kind of thing. She briefly considered calling Scott. Derek might help but he had killed her mother and she was still angry at him for that. Scott he was too hard to talk to and if they weren't busy they would have taken his call wouldn't they of?

She grit her teeth, this was Stiles he was her friend, sort of. If he was in danger she had to bite the bullet. She dialed Scott and waited and waited as the phone rung, it went to Scott's voice mail. She hung up the phone, maybe he was in danger too. She still had feeling for him, and that made her even more ready to help.

However she wasn't going to do it alone, her Dad was there and he could help. She ran down the hallway to her Dad room and opened the door. He shot straight up like the hunter he was, ready with a gun in his hand. Once he saw it was Alison he put the gun down.

"Alison how many times have I told you not to do that."

"Dad Stiles is in danger from the Alphas." his father nodded. His father didn't really approve of Stiles's close relationship with the werewolves but he was human so he would help. He was out of bed in a flash and dressed almost as quickly.

"Where is he?" he asked as they made their way down to the armory.

"In the forest, by the Hale house." his father nodded as he started putting weapons on his person and into a duffel bag. They made their way down to their car and drove for a few tense minutes until they were at the Hale house. She still had nightmares about that night, ones she didn't want to talk or think about, she shoved the memories out of her mind. They were here for Stiles, and maybe Scott if he was here too. They heard some noises coming from the Hale house. No one was living there, not since they had driven Derek from it. She heard a blood curdling scream and recognized it immediately as Stiles. She sprinted forward and into the arm of her father's.

"We have to do this smart." he said, she nodded, she couldn't believe she let her emotions get the better of her again. They went in slowly and stealthily even as Alison wanted to run in there to save Stiles as they heard him scream again and again, they were getting closer. It would do no good to Stiles if they died while trying to save him is what she told herself as they made they way closer to the sound of the screams. They made into the dilapidated building and through the house following the sounds of the screams until they spotted him. He was on his side turned away from them. Alison scanned his body confused, he didn't look bruised or bloody or even remotely broken but he had been screaming. Her father looked around the place suspiciously. Which was when Stiles got to his knees still not facing them and then stood up.

"Stiles." she asked confused. He turned around and it was his face but the look in his eyes, he had never ever looked like that before. She looked to her Dad scared, wondering if he knew what was going on. Stiles mouth split in a smile and smile that sent a chill up her spine.

"You _hunters_." hunters was filled with loathing that entirely too heightened for just being beaten up once by them.

"Stiles." she asked again. Stiles turned his eyes just to look at her.

"Alison what did I tell you about dark colors." he said with a look in his eyes. Alison brow creased in confusion.

"You never told me anything about.." he hadn't but someone else had, but that was impossible really really impossible. His grin widened.

"Dad." she said scared. He trained his gun on Stiles.

"Stiles have you been bitten?" her dad asked Stiles turned his glance to her Dad.

"Chris." to her knowledge Stiles has never called her Dad by his first name. Mr. Argent. Alison's Dad, yes but never Chris.

"What are you?" his dad asked Stiles, his wide grin never wavered.

"Your death." Stiles said and started walking towards them. He took her dad and threw him with a strength that way definitely not human into a wall he didn't move. What if he was dead? Worry overpowered her every thought, worry that only increase Stiles stepped towards her. Alison remembered as Stiles took another step towards her that she too had a gun in her hand.

"Stiles stay away from me." she tried to state strong he didn't listen to her and kept going towards him. She took aim and shot Stiles in the leg. He barely stumbled he looked from her gun down to his leg.

"Ow that kind of hurt." he said and then his eyes went black.

~.~

24 hours earlier

Stiles starting shouting at him.

_"__Hey give me back my body!"_ Peter rolled his eyes or rather rolled Stiles eyes.

_"Stiles you can have your body back when I'm done with it._" he thought loudly purposefully letting Stiles hear it.

_"What are you going to do?"_ he could hear the fear in his thoughts and that only made him grin wider at the mirror.

_"A little of this, a little of that?" _

_"__What are you going to do?"_ Peter winced the boy voice was loud and annoying. Why in the world had he offered to turn him?

_"Some people decided it was a good idea to kill me. I'm here to tell them that it wasn't."_

_"What do you mean?" _he could feel the fear increase.

_"Well everyone one who there is going to die, including you, but you'll be last. Not because what you did was worse then anyone else but because your is best body suited to a job like this."_ Peter focused on Stiles's memories to absorb how to act. He grimaced with distaste Stiles was an overactive kid with Add. There was no way he was going to be able to play him very long, it was just as well Peter had waited years to get his revenge he wasn't willing to wait much longer. He grinned and started making preparations for the next day.

~.~

Black eyes that had to mean something, something her dad would probably know but he wasn't conscious. The only things she knew about were werewolves and Kanima's and this was not one of those. He stepped towards here another time and She shot him again this time in the chest, he didn't miss a step and he wrenched the gun out of her hand and pointed it at her.

"You know you just killed Stiles." he said with no emotion.

"What?" she asked, he still looked alive to her and wasn't he Stiles? She didn't understand.

"I'm the only thing keeping him alive now, if you somehow managed to get me out of him, he'll die. Which is okay, I mean I wanted to kill him but it's more poetic this way and he's stopped trying to get me not to kill you. He can't believe that you shot him. Stiles shook his head.

"I tried to tell him, you hunters you only care about yourselves. What am I doing?" he asked with a shake of his head.

"I have to get going or I'll never be able to round up everybody in time." he then hit her with her own gun. Pain exploded in her head ,thankfully it was only briefly because her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

16 Hours earlier

He was at school he hadn't gone to school in years and he hadn't particularly like it even when he had been high school aged. But it was necessary and he would only have to go for one day.

"Stiles!" it took a few moments to remember that who his meat suit was.

"What?" he said.

"Do you know the answer?" he looked at the board and had no idea he hadn't been to school in years.

"No." the teacher preceded to berate him. Peter used Stiles mouth to smile the teacher had just made his list.

"Stiles." Peter turned to Scott and schooled his features.

"Are you okay?" Peter nodded.

"Cause your acting a bit weird today." Peter knew he wasn't pulling Stiles off very successfully so he pulled the only thing he could find in the kid's head to explain his behavior.

"I saw Lydia kissing Jackson this morning." he said. Scott gave him a sympathetic look and Peter had to work hard to keep Stiles face impassive. Teenaged drama how he was glad he was over that.

_"__He's not going to believe you he knows me!" _Stiles annoying voice came again. It was really starting to grate on his nerves.

_"__Shut up."_ he told Stiles in his mind.

_"Give me back my body and I'll shut up!"_ Stiles yelled. He had to deal with this for the last 8 hours and that and Stiles fighting for control. Peter had been able to win easily every time but it was starting to drive him crazy. It was time to negotiate.

_"__How about we make a deal?"_

_ "What kind of deal."_ Stiles said suspiciously.

_"The kind of deal where I spare people if you shut up and stop trying to get control. Some people are non negotiable. These people are Scott, Derek, Jackson and the Argents."_

_ "I won't let you kill them."_ Stiles said stubbornly.

_"You don't exactly have a choice even if you annoy or fight you still wont' win and then you won't be able to save the others._

_"Who would that be?"__Stiles said after a long pause. _

_ "The people who weren't there but I'd like to kill anyways. Lydia, Scott's mom, and Derek's betas, and your Dad for not being able to find out who killed me." _

_ "So I don't fight you don't kill them."_ Stiles said weakly. Peter hid a smile.

_ "Yes." _

_ "Okay."_ for now he heard even though he wasn't meant to but it was okay that was all he needed for now.

~.~

He had suffered through the rest of the day at school, enjoying finally being able to enjoy food again, only to have his food choices limited by the fact it came from a cafeteria.

It was finally the part of the day he had planned for, Lacrosse practice. It was before practice and one part of his plan was going to be put into effect. Peter changed Stiles body from his school clothes into his Lacrosse uniform. He noted again that Stiles was more toned then the last time he had saw him and knew that Lacrosse practice during the summer was made him that way.

He waited while Scott was dressing he snaked his hand into Scott's locker, he took something and quickly smashed it in his palm, he put it's itty bitty broken remains in his bag. Scott shut his locker and they practiced. Peter had to make sure he didn't use any more strength then normal, it was hard especially since he wanted to rip into Scott and Jackson right there on the field, but he was smart he knew how to bide his time.

When practice was over, he wasn't even tired but he hid his grin and panted a bit heavier then he had before. He made his way over to Stiles's locker and started getting dressed into his street clothes, he had to dress quickly to put the next phase of his plan into action. However once he was dressed he heard Scott say.

"What?" then rifle through the items in his locker frantically.

"What is it?" playing his part as the best friend.

"My cell phone is gone!" he had a response planned out but Jackson had dressed quicker then he had expected and he had to leave quicker then planned.

"Sorry I got to go my Dad's getting off work soon." Scott nodded distractedly and started going through his locker again. Peter had to jog a little to catch up with Jackson. Who saw him and looked annoyed but he did stop a few feet from his car, keys in hand.

"Stiles what do you want? I told you I'm not joining Derek's pack, or Scott's."

"I don't care which one you weren't planning on joining." Peter said letting the facade drop. He wanted more time to play this up but the others would be coming out soon and he couldn't let them see.

So he took a baseball bat out of his bag. Jackson eyes only had a moment to widen before Peter hit him solidly in the head. He looked at his car which had been carefully parked next to Jackson car in anticipation for this, he looked down at the keys in Jackson's hand. But shook his head, Scott might notice Stiles car still there but probably wouldn't notice Jackson's still there. He instead picked up Jackson and put him in the backseat of his car. He drove off just as Scott was coming out. He would get to Scott soon enough.

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Scott was starring at the page in front of him, he blinked several times hoping that it would change the problem into something he would understand. It didn't. He sighed. He reached for his phone to look at pictures of Alison only to realize his phone was still missing. He could of swore he put in his locker before practice and he had locked it during practice. He wasn't sure where else it would be. He had already checked his room twice. He considered briefly checking his room again when there was a knock on his door, then his mom opened it with the house phone in her hand.

"Scott where's your phone?" she asked.

"I don't know, I swear I had it then it just disappeared." she handed him the phone.

"It's Stiles." he took the phone from her.

"Stiles."

"Don't talk all night that's why I bought you that phone you wouldn't tie up the house line." Scott nodded and his mother left the room.

"You don't have my phone do you? He asked Stiles. There was a long silence on the other line.

"Stiles." Scott asked wondering if the call had been dropped.

"Scott." his voice sounded a little weird but Stiles had been weird all day.

"Stiles I miss her" there was a long pause on the other line.

"I need you to come here." Stiles voice was very serious. So much that it started to worry Scott.

"Stiles what's wrong?"

"There's something wrong with my Dad?" there was something off in his tone but Scott thought it was probably worry.

"What' wrong?" Scott asked him concerned. Stile's dad was like a dad to him.

"I don't know, that's why I want you to come here." he said annoyed that sounded a bit more like him.

"I'll be there soon."

"Hurry." Stiles said. He hung up the house phone and snuck past his way his mom's room, he hung the phone up, snuck back to his room and went out through his window. Since he didn't have a car he run to Stiles house, it was good it was only 10 minutes away by foot at human speed, at werewolf speed he made it in five. He walked right in the house unconcerned about manners if Stiles Dad was injured. He quickly made his way up the stairs only to have Stiles blocking the way to his Dad's room. He tried to go around him only to have Stiles move into his way again.

"Stiles if you want me to see your Dad you have to move out of the way."

"Are you stupid, oblivious, or just too trusting." Scott looked at Stiles who looking at him in a way he had never looked at him before even when he was very mad at him. Coldly and in a manner that very unsettling.

"Stiles get out of the way." Scott said partially confused and partly angry.

"I ask because you didn't even notice that the Sheriff car isn't even here." Scott frowned, he had been too distracted by a threat to Stiles Dad but he remembered now the distinct lack of the Sheiff's car and actually he remembered Jackson car in the driveway.

"Stiles is Jackson here?"

"No." he said.

"Then why is he car here."

"It's my car now, Jackson won't need it for much longer."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked confused.

"You really aren't the sharpest tool in the shed are you?" Stiles said a smile, Scott had just enough time to feel offended when he noticed that Stiles hands were behind his back and suddenly a bat was swinging towards his head.

Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Only Derek was left now and he would be the hardest, but not nearly as hard as Derek probably would have thought. However he would have to play Stiles to his best ability, because his nephew might actually recongnize his speech patterns in the way no one else would be able to. Of course Stiles was trying to negotiate again.

_"Please Peter, I'll do anything just don't hurt them." _

"You will do anything and I don't have to do anything for that." he answered out loud because the only person around him was Scott and he didn't say anything because he was unconscious.

"But unless you stay quiet I'm going to kill the other people we talked about."

_"Peter please."_ he begged again.

"You speak again and the deal is over now." there was blessed silence again, finally.

~.~

Derek was sitting on top a railway car looking down at his pack. They were sleeping, that was what he should be doing. But he had this feeling that something bad was about to happen, what it was he didn't know but it was making it impossible for him to sleep. His phone rang and he answered it barely sparing a glance at the caller id.

"Derek." Stiles voice came through and he sounded scared.

"Stiles what's going on?"

"Scott called me and told me the Alphas had him and they were keeping him at the Hale's house."

"Why would he call you and not me?" Derek asked it was a little strange

"He lost his phone at school, mine's probably the only one he could remember. Derek nodded okay that made sense now.

"Hurry he didn't sound good, wait I coming to." then hung up.

"Stiles!" he yelled into the phone but it did no good because Stiles had already hung up. That stupid human! Always butting in to pack's matter and getting himself injured, he wasn't even sure why he cared. Stiles knew the risk of a human running around with werewolves and yet he still run with them. He growled loud enough to wake the betas and said.

"Scott's in trouble, the Alphas have him" Issac immediately hopped to his feet like he expected him to Scott and Issac were close. Boyd and Erica were a little slower getting to their feet they weren't very close with Scott and we're more weary of the Alphas ever since the Alphas had taken them for a bit.

"Derek I can't." Erica said shaking her head and Boyd nodded after a moment.

"I can't either." Boyd said. Derek didn't know what happened between his betas and the Alphas, only they had been gone for 2 weeks and when they had come back they clung to each other more and talked in whispers to each other. He wanted to push them but he was pretty sure if he did he might make them choose and he wasn't sure they'd pick him and he needed them as his betas so he just nodded.

"Alright Issac you in?" Issac looked a little scared a moment at the prospect of it being just him and Derek but fear was soon masked with determination, he nodded. Derek lead the way to his car and they were in front of his old house quickly. He smelled the air he could definitely smell Scott there, but there were other familiar scents there. Stiles...the stupid guy was there! But that wasn't all, Jackson was there, and so were the Argents. Had Stiles called all of them there to help save Scott, how had they all gotten here before him? He started stepping towards the house carefully, listening carefully to any sounds. He made his way up his family house and into the house smelling where Scott was and listening for any other footsteps.

He had made it halfway down the hall when he realized the Alphas hadn't been anywhere near his house in at least a week. Stiles had lied or Scott had lied to Stiles, either way there was something wrong about this whole situation. He turned around to get out of the house when something splashed over him and his skin sizzled he feel to the ground with a groan and hear a twin groan besides him. He saw shoes coming towards him, shoes that he knew. He looked up through pain at the face, it was Stiles.

"Hello nephew, see you on the other side." he felt something slam into his skull and faded into black.

~.~

Peter starred down at his nephew unconscious body, they were all here only feet away from where they had all killed him. It had been a bit of a pain dragging them all here but it was poetic. Now all he had to do was wait for them all to wake up then he could take his revenge.

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Scott looked around his eyes were blurry, it was dark but he could still see pretty well due his wolf vision. He wasn't at home in his bed, why wasn't he at home in his bed? The memories sluggishly came to mind. Stiles? Stiles had whacked him on the head with a baseball bat! And for some reason had lured him to his house claiming that his Dad was unwell.

He made to get up, only to realize that he couldn't. He moved his hands and saw that he was chained to, the wall. He felt weaker then usual, not to mention soaked in something. He then noticed the fact that he wasn't alone. Derek and Jackson were in room as well chained up too. And Alison. Alison was there, she had a dark bruise on forehead and she was still asleep, her father was right next to her they were also chained but the links were less thick.

Why would Stiles do all this? He didn't like Jackson, or Derek and Gerard had beat him up a bit so he possibly could be punishing Alison and her Dad for Gerard mistakes but all this seemed a little excessive and why was he there? Okay sometimes he was a little Alison obsessed, but all this seemed too large and well thought out. Maybe Stiles was being forced to do this somehow. But he didn't seem nervous or anything, in fact he had seemed very calm and collected, either way being chained to a wall didn't bode well. He had to wake the others up so they could come up with plan.

"Derek, Jackson, Alison, Derek, Alison, Jackson!" he shouted as loud as he could and tried to get up from the ground but he was too weak. "Derek, Alison, Jackson!" he shouted. Jackson opened his eyes first and met his from across the room. Then he looked around at his surroundings.

"Stiles hit me with a bat!" Jackson said angrily.

"He hit me with a bat as well." Scott said.

"What's going on with your friend? Did he suddenly go crazy?" Jackson asked nastily. It was possible, he didn't like it, but maybe being a human in a world of hunters and werewolves had just made him snap. That's when Alison's eyes opened up, she looked at the room first. Scott couldn't see too much of it but it was wooden and burned , and it smelled like the Hale house so that made sense. Although he had never been in this room before. Then her eyes met his.

"Scott, it's Stiles there something wrong with Stiles." she said quickly.

"I kind of noticed when he whacked me over the head."

"He hit me too." Jackson added in his pissed off Jackson way. Alison fingered the bruise on her head.

"Yeah I'm part of that club too." Stiles had hurt her! He had never been more angry at Stiles in his life. She nudged her dad a few times before his eyes opened as well. He took in his surrounding and tested the chains and then looked at all of them closely.

"How long have you been here?"he wasn't really looking at him when he asked that but Scott decided to answer anyways.

"I don't know I just woke up like 5 minutes ago."

"Dad I just woke up like a minute ago." Alison said, Mr. Argent looked at Jackson who said.

"Somewhere between them." Derek was the only one in the group still asleep and he was also an Alpha so they needed him awake.

"Derek! Derek! Derek!' he kept yelling his name until somewhere around the 20th time Derek opened his eyes and clutched on his head. Scott couldn't see anything wrong with it but Derek seemed to still be in a great deal of pain.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Well _Stiles_ seems to have taken all of us." Jackson said, contempt practically dripping off how he had said Stile's name. Derek looked at him and Scott nodded. Derek shook his head after a long moment.

"It's not Stiles." Scott frowned. He didn't want to believe it of his best friend either but he knew that Stiles had hit him with a baseball bat.

"Derek I was there, he hit me." Derek looked at him intensely.

"It's not Stiles."

"I don't-"

"He called me nephew." this he said to Chris like that meant something to him. Scott frowned. How could Stiles be Derek's uncle it didn't make any sense to him but it seemed to make some to Chris.

"Did any of you see his eyes change color?" he asked his eyes looking around the room. Change color why would Stiles's eye change color? He was human.

"I did his eyes turned black." Alison said quietly. Chris and Derek shared another look. Scott had enough of their secretive looks he wanted to know what was going on!

"What are you guys talking about!" he demanded.

"Derek's right, it's not Stiles." Chris

"It's looks like him who else could it be...a shapeshifter?" he asked. The two of them both looked at him like he was an idiot.

"No it's a demon." Derek said.

"A demon?" Scott asked confused.

"More specifically Peter."

"Wait what?" Scott asked confused.

"Peter is inside Stiles controlling him." Derek said like he was talking to an idiot.

"Thanks Derek I was worried I was going to have spell it out for you all." Stiles voice filled the room and the light was turned on. Scott winced at the sudden brightness. Stiles was standing there with a little bit of blood spattering his plaid t-shirt. Some of it was his.

"Peter?" he asked with a snarl, Peter/Stiles smiled and nodded.

"Your all so easy to manipulate, especially with this form who knew you trust him all so well. Is it because he's human?" Scott pulled on his chains which Stiles/Peter noticed.

"Derek, Jackson and Scott those chains are soaked in wolf's bane. And you all had wolfbane showers. The benefits of this body is that I can touch all the wolfsbane I want now." Chris started speaking very softly in a language he didn't understand. Stiles head turned to him.

"Chris that's very very naughty." he reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Alison's head. There was no hesitation, no shaking of his arm.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to have to kill your daughter and nobody wants that." Chris stopped speaking.

"Good, now that we all know what's going on. I want apologies from everyone or I'll kill Issac," he looked at Derek as he said it "Mrs. McCall," he said to Scott "and "Lydia" he said to Jackson and Alison. Scott wasn't at all sorry but Peter had kept his promise to Kate and hadn't killed Allison hopefully he'd keep this promise again.

"I'm sorry." he said along with Jackson. Alison took a little longer to reply. Then it was just Chris and Derek.

"You killed Laura."

"You killed Kate." they said almost simultaneously.

"You two have so much in common. Why do you always fight all the time?" Peter asked. They both glared at him.

"Apologies or else." Chris grit his teeth but managed to spit out.

"I'm sorry."

"Good, now you Derek or do you want Issac to die? I still have him upstairs and can bring him down and make you watch.

"Derek please." Scott begged, he was close to Issac and didn't want him to die, he especially didn't want to have to watch him die. Derek took a long moment but eventually bit out.

"I'm sorry." Stiles/Peter smiled widely.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Derek and Mr. Argent both continued to glare.

"Well I guess since we aren't playing nicely. He pulled on rope over Derek's head that Scott hadn't noticed before which flipped a bucket over Derek which drenched him in a liquid. He groaned deeply in pain. Stiles/Peter shook his head smiling widely.

"My own nephew killed me." he shook his head.

"Because you killed Laura." Stiles/Peter continued on like he didn't hear or care what Derek had said.

"My own nephew, but we'll make everything alright again." Stiles/Peter smiled widely and took in the whole room.

"Won't we?" he asked.

"Oh the fun we are going to have, I've been dreaming of it for a long long time. What shall we do first?" Stiles looked exactly like he had at his 9 ninth birthday party, minus the party hat and conscience it was really really weird and freaky.

"Where's Stiles?" Scott asked. Peter/Stiles turned to him.

"Why he's in here of course." he said pointing his head. "Of course after Alison here shot his body he's not going to be good if you try to force me out." he said then moving his body to look at Chris. Scott looked at Alison who wasn't looking at him. Alison had shot Stiles? How could she do that him? Scott hissed as water drenched him, he looked above his head weakly to see that he also seemed to have bucket suspended over him as well. This water must have Wolfsbane in it or it wouldn't sting so much. He also heard Jackson, and Alison let out sounds of pain.

"You sadistic son of a b-" Jackson started but was cut off when another Wolfsbane infused water come down from the bucket over him, onto his skin and he hissed. Stiles/Peter smiled.

"It's not your turn to talk it's mine." Jackson glared at Stiles/Peter, which didn't seem to phase him in the slightest in fact he seem to enjoy it.

"The good news for you poor Jackson is that you hardly had a clue what was going on, so I'm going be gentle with you." he raised the gun again and shot Jackson point blank. The shot resounded, the sound was so loud in Scot's ears with his sensitive hearing that it made him wince. Scott then looked at Jackson whose eyes were starring blankly with a hole in the middle of his head. Scott blinked back tears, Jackson could be a total ass but he had been starting to turn it around, and he hadn't deserved to die. Not at his age, not chained to a wall, he had hardly had a chance to enjoy his new werewolf status. Scott glared at Peter, because while it may be Stiles's body, Stiles would have never done that to Jackson no matter how much he hated him. Peter smiled never broke and he turned slowly in the room.

"Oh he was just the start, the rest of you are going to wish that's what I did to you." he said with a wide grin.

Please don't kill me and review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Stiles had tried to stay quiet all day but once Peter had hurled Mr. Argent into a wall he couldn't help himself, he had to scream and shout and beg Peter to stop. Alison had shot him...and it had bothered him until he saw Peter gathering up everyone else. Peter kept holding his promise over him and Stiles kept wondering if he should be trying harder but if there was no way to fight him like Peter said then it was better to safe them wasn't it?

That all was up until he had saw Peter train his gun on Jackson. He didn't like Jackson, he really didn't but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing while Peter killed Jackson. He had tried to break free and gain control, it just hadn't really worked very well. Stiles was seeing Jackson's dead body. Peter was apparently sharing the sight with him as a punishment for trying to break free.

_"I'll give you one more chance Stiles if you fight me again their going to die." _Stiles would have let out a breath of relief if he had been able to control his own breathing. The relief was short lived and he thought about what his body had just done without his permission. He always took being able to control his body for granted until he had suddenly been unable to do so anymore. Couldn't stop his body from gripping a gun, couldn't stop it from firing it into Jackson head. Couldn't stop his vision from continuing to look at Jackson unmoving corpse. His vision was moved to the gun after a few minutes.

"It's really nice of you Argents to bring me guns that can kill werewolves, it would have taken me longer if I had to find them or make them." Peter said using his vocal chords. They were glaring at him. Were they glaring because he had let it happen? He hadn't meant to let it happen he tried to stop it.

"So who's next."his voice asked again. "Any volunteer's."

"Please stop this!" Stiles knew that voice it was Scott.

"And why would I stop this?" Peter asked using his voice. "You killed me all of you did. By the way I'm counting your little outburst as volunteering, which is so nice of you Scott. Or would be if any good would come out of it, just stopping yourself from having to watch Alison die." Peter put the gun away and walked his body over to Scott and pulled the rope over his head and Stiles hated the sound and sight of Scott screaming in pain.

_"Stop it! Stop it!"he cried. _Peter ignored him and pulled on the rope again and Stiles listened to another series of screams of pain.

_"Please Peter! Please!"_ he cried he would do anything to stop hearing the sound of his best friend crying in pain, especially knowing it was his hands that were causing it. But it didn't stop not for a long time. He started walking away and Stiles was grateful that they finally stopped torturing him, until Peter pulled out Alison's gun and pointed it

at Scott's head.

No no he couldn't let them hurt him, not the way he had hurt Jackson. He threw everything he had at him. Peter tried his hardest to gain control again but Stiles couldn't let him hurt anyone else, especially Scott they had been friends their whole lives. It wasn't just him either, it was Derek, Alison, and all the other people Peter had threatened he couldn't let him hurt them he couldn't let him kill him.

"Finish it! Whatever you were doing finish it!" he screamed at Chris struggling viciously to gain control.

"Stiles if he does you'll die!"Scott screamed back. Stiles knew, he had come to that conclusion as well.

"I know just do it!" He couldn't hold Peter back much longer. Chris nodded and started saying the chant again.

~.~

Black smoke started pouring out of Stiles mouth and down into the floor, once all the smoke was gone Stiles suddenly fell to the ground. Scott was immediately by his side holding his hand.

"Well get you help everything will be fine." he said even as he took in how badly Stiles was actually doing. Stiles eyes were closed and breathing ragged, his heart beat very slowly. This time he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Stiles was his best friend, his only friend for so long. The guy he knew he was a werewolf who could tear him limb from limb and didn't care

"Stiles you have to be okay." he said holding his hand hard refusing to let it go. Which was when Stiles eyes opened. He didn't say a single word but as his eyes met his he knew exactly what it was that he was saying. I love you Scott, I'll miss you. Scott shook his head unwilling to accept it. No Stiles wasn't going to die no matter what his breathing or heartbeat told him to the contrary. Stiles changed his eyes to Alison.

"Not..your...fault." he slowly wheezed out and then his eyes lost their light, at the same times Stiles heart stopped beating and he stopped breathing and his hand went slack. No. No, it couldn't be. Not Stiles..not like this...no! Scott let out a long loud mournful howl into the world.

The End

A/N: Sorry for the lack of a happy ending. Please review.


	8. Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: I decided to provide a happier alternate ending and this is it.

The demon poured out of him. He felt himself falling to the floor, no longer having the energy to keep himself upright. He was dying, he could feel it deep down, he wanted to give into it to get away from the waves of pain rolling through him. He needed something first though. His eyelids which had slid shut during the fall felt heavy but he focused on prying them open a little so that he could see. He saw everyone starring down at him with concern and worry. He wanted to tell them that it was all going to be okay...but at the same time he knew that it wouldn't be. He met Scott eyes and tried to portray his feelings for him without words and Scott shook his head. Stiles willed him to understand but he shook his head.

Derek was moving towards him and Stiles found his eyes following his progression. Why was Derek coming towards him? Derek stopped right in front of him and shifted. He looked at him intently asking for permission Stiles hesitated for a moment then nodded. The nod was so minute Stiles wondering if it was even detectable. Derek teeth met his arm and Stiles was glad when the black took over.

~.~

Stiles shot up and looked around the room. There was something that was bothering what was it? He looked up and all around, he was at Scott's work, he was also cold which he soon realized was because he didn't have a shirt and he was lying on cold metal. Why was he here? He shifted a little and a sudden stabbing pain made his remember why. He twisted his face in pain and looked down at his chest where there was gauze covering his wound the bandage was full of dried blood. That's right he had been shot by Alison. He screwed in his face in confusion. He had been dying. How was he still alive? Then he remembered, he looked at his arm and saw a similar bandage.

"We had to take out the bullet." Stiles head shot up he hadn't heard Deaton come in.

"Wha...what?" Stiles asked. Deaton looked pointedly at his chest.

"The bullet was laced with wolfsbane which was impending your healing and still is, which is

why you haven't healed completely yet."

"Healed...why would I.." Stiles looked back at the bandage at his arm and remembered that since Derek bit him saving his life he would unless he was immune like Lydia turn into a werewolf.

"I...I'm going to be a werewolf." Stiles said stupidly. He had been jealous of Scott werewolf abilities but when he had the chance himself he had turned it down. He hadn't wanted to put his dad in anymore danger then he had already been in, or hurt anyone else.

"Yes you are." Stiles head shot up and saw Scott walking into the room with a relieved smile on his face.

"Scott, how am I going to get through this?" Scott smile widened.

"The same way I did, with me by your side every step of the way."

"Promise?" Stiles asked.

"Promise." Scott answered.

A/N: I like turning Stiles into a werewolf if your familiar with my work you may have noticed this.


End file.
